videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Hunt Intros
Location: Primal Forest * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 5 of the Primal Forest the hunter saws the fruit then the hunter reveals the Bakzaru then the Bakzaru jumps and eats and sleeps and see bunch of small monsters all around. then the large monster came and gotten up and turns towards. and looks back at the Bakzaru. The Bakzaru roars and start of to hunt * Location: Primal Forest * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 4 of the Primal Forest, they look around and see a bunch of small monsters wandering around, but when the hunter tries to look ahead, they notice a bright light. They cover their eyes to try and not get blinded by the light, but at the same time try to see what's causing the bright light. They then notice the light seems to be moving and suddenly it isn't as bright anymore. The hunter can then see that it's in fact a large monster which seems to be foraging on the vegetation. The hunter tries to slowly walk towards the monster, but they accidentally step onto a stick that snaps. The monster looks up from its foraging and as the hunter looks towards the stick they stepped on and back up, they notice the monster has gotten up and turned towards. It's in fact now right in front of them and they realize it's the Niradamaz they have to hunt. The Niradamaz sniffs the hunter after which it tries suddenly punching the hunter. However, the hunter manages to roll out of the way in time and looks back at the Niradamaz. The Niradamaz roars and beats on its chest, marking the start of the hunt. * Location: Jurassic Frontier * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 6 of the Jurassic Frontier, they notice several Larinoths walking around in the area as a bunch of Maccao enter the area and start going towards the juvenile Larinoth. As the Maccao are about to reach the small Larinoth, the ground in the area starts shaking as something large enters the area from Area 4. The hunter, Maccao and Larinoth look towards what has entered the area and it's revealed to be a Ventugarul. The Ventugarul starts making it way towards the Maccao which decide to run away from the large Sauridian. The Ventugarul then starts making its way back towards Area 4 with the hunter slowly following and drawing their weapon, but they step on a stick, making a loud cracking noise. The Ventugarul turns towards the noise and sees the hunter unsheathing its weapon and turns itself towards the hunter. The Ventugarul roars, marking the start of the hunt. * Location: Jurassic Frontier * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 4 of the Jurassic Frontier, they notice large scorch marks in the area. They walk up to some patches of vegetation which seem to have been put on fire not too long ago. As the hunter goes to inspect a scorch mark and interact with it, they notice small sparks coming from it, making them pull back their arm. Suddenly, the hunter feels like they're being watched so they turn to the right which makes them see a large monster which is watching them. The monster suddenly shoots out a fiery blast which makes the hunter dive away in panic. The blast impacts with the ground, causing a large explosion after which the hunter tries to grab their weapon, but the blast's area of impact suddenly explodes rapidly, knocking the hunter back. They quickly get back on their feet, however, allowing them to get a good look at the monster which is revealed to be the Atozpinax they have to hunt. The Atozpinax roars at the hunter, marking the start of the hunt. * Location: Sunken Hollow * Synopsis: As the Hunter enters Area 8 they notice a bunch of Jaggi and Jaggia attacking a bunch of Rhenoplos and Micachalophin. The herbivores start to cluster together as the small Theropod Bird Wyverns start to get in closer. As one jumps at the herbivores it gets launched away by a Pachalophin. The Pachalophin roars at the Bird Wyverns and they all start to run away and the herbivores spread out again. As they run away the Pachalophin notices the hunter and it roars at them as the hunt begins. *Location: Tundra * Synopsis: The hunter enters the caverns of the Tundra, and soon witnesses a battle between a Blangonga and a Saborius. The ape swings a fist at the cat, who swiftly evades this attack and responds with a rake of its claws across the Blangonga's face, causing it to flee blindly. The Saborius glares at the hunter, growling lowly, preparing for its next challenge. * Location: Frozen Seaway * Synopsis: The hunter enters the caverns of the Frozen Seaway as soon the pack of Giaprey and Baggi are attacking Amuthere and Popo then the Cantios flies and roars at the Baggi and Giaprey then and roars and then the Megiagura comes. the Megiagura roars at the Cantios and fight then the Megiagura gats a roar and the hunt begins. * Location: Evergreen Jungle * Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 7 a bunch of Micachalophin attack Termitaur. The Niradamaz starts to jump and chest beats and roar they start to cluster as the Rhinoceros charges and scare of the Micachalophin and Niradamaz the Arsinopsis roars at the Micachalophin and Niradamaz and stomps. As the run away the Arsinopsis notices the hunter and roars and the hunt begins. * Location: Jungle * Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 3 of the Jungle, only to find a strange animal having a standoff with a group of Hermitaurs. It turns out to be a Pygomela, which hisses loudly at the Carapaceons, before it suddenly leaps at the middle Hermitaur. The other two Hermitaurs burrow underground as the Pygomela starts to feast on its new meal * Location: Lost City * Synopsis: As the Hunter enters Area 4 of the Lost City they notice that the sky is filled with dark thunderclouds, flashes of lightning in those clouds, a strong wind pushing against the hunter and a lot of rain. Suddenly the clouds seem to lighten, the lightning seems to stop, the wind dies down and the rain seems to stop. As the Hunter looks around suddenly thunderclouds appear again and lightning starts to strike all around the Hunter. The Hunter then notices something flying towards them at high speeds from the sky while lightning keeps striking. It is then revealed that it is an Aavariff. The Aavariff flies right towards the Hunter and tries to grab them, but the Hunter rolls out of the way in time to avoid being grabbed. The Aavariff then flies down to the ground and lands after which it stares at the Hunter. The lightning stops striking as a storm like that of the beginning of the cutscene starts up again. The Aavariff then roars and the hunt begins. * Location: Evergreen Jungle * Synopsis: As the Hunter enters the Jungle in Evergreen Jungle then the Mernos squawks and then the Phascator comes and eat leaves then the shaking noise of the bushes then the Belvogor comes and attack the Belvogor then the hunter climbs in the trees and then the Phascator gets a roar and the hunt begins * Location: Rotten Vale * Synopsis: As the hunter looks for the dead Paolumu then the pack of Girros eats the dead Paolumu then the rat bird wyvern jumps then the called the Omni-Ya-Ku then the Omni-Ya-Ku attacks Girros and flees them then the rat Bird wyvern gets a roar * Location: Ancient Forest * Synopsis: As the hun ter looks at the Cacrass of an Aptonoth then the Trio of Jagras eats them then the jagras finds them then the Flurreliger swoops them and Scare them then and it's Squawks * Location: Nightmare Marshes (Night) * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 6 of the Nightmare Marshes at night, they can barely see anything due to the clouds getting in the way of the moon. The camera suddenly shows the hunter as something large seems to move further away behind them, making sounds as it moves which alerts the hunter. The hunter looks back, but doesn't see anything before they hear something moving again and look in that directions, but to no avail. Then they manage to catch a glimpse of what seems like glowing spots together with eyes moving in the shadows, but it quickly moves out of sight again. The hunter then looks back and sees the glowing spots and eyes, now stationary and clearly looking towards them. The clouds before the moon start clearing as the spots and eyes quickly start moving towards the hunter, revealing more and more of what it is, until the hunter can see the Zarai Mawara they have to hunt charging at them. The hunter quickly leaps out of the way of the Leviathan which turns back around towards the hunter as they get back up and roars, marking the start of the hunt. Category:Lists